Love Story Between You and Me
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Karena takdir yang mengaturnya. Kisah cintanya yang hanya mengenal kebisuan karena hati tak pernah berani bicara. Kisah cinta yang bagai harta karun yang tak pernah ditemukan. Kisah cintanya dan Hinata.


**Disclaimer : 'Naruto' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC parah, typo, garing, melow…**

**Love Story Between You and Me**

Bagaimana rasanya jika kau ingin bicara tapi kau tak bisa, padahal kau mampu berkata? Sakit, bodoh, dan naif. Yah, itulah yang dirasa Neji ketika dia hanya bisa melihat senyum Hinata tanpa pernah bisa memilikinya.

Sakit. Dadanya sesak karena kata itu begitu ingin keluar, begitu ingin diucapkan, namun tertahan. Bodoh. Bodoh karena ia tak tahu pasti apa yang membuatnya menahan rasa padahal hati sudah hampir tak bisa menahan dobrakan keras itu, seakan menghancurkan rusuknya. Naif. Neji ingin memiliki Hinata, tapi dia juga tak bisa melakukannya karena Hinata.

Hinata pergi dan Neji masih tetap diam tak bergeming. Matanya terus menatap gadis indigo yang menjauh. Tangan kanannya terulur, seolah ingin menggapai bayangan Hinata.

Bayangan ketika mereka masih kecil terlintas di benaknya. Saat itu Neji selalu ada di sisi Hinata di manapun gadis itu berada. Hinata selalu menggenggamnya. Hinata selalu berlindung di belakang punggungnya. Hinata selalu membutuhkan bantuannya. Membutuhkannya.

Neji memejamkan matanya erat. Seyum pahit terlukis di wajah tampannya. Tangannya turun, menggenggam di atas lantai kayu beranda rumah mereka, rumah keluarga Hyuuga. Rumah dia dan Hinata.

Dia tak mengerti. Kenapa Hinata begitu hangat? Setiap kali berada di dekatnya, Neji merasa tubuhnya, terutama pipinya memanas. Kenapa Hinata begitu nyaman? Setiap Hinata tersenyum, setiap ia menggenggam tangan Neji, setiap ia bersamanya.

Raut wajah Neji hampir tak bisa ditebak, namun sorot matanya sedikit meredup. Ia tidak baik-baik saja. Dia sakit. Walau tak ada yang tahu, walau luka tak berbekas, tapi sakitnya begitu menyiksa, membuat dada sesak, kepala sakit, mengacaukan harinya.

"Jika aku tak pernah melukaimu dulu…" Neji mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum meneruskannya kembali, "… akankah kau tetap berada di sisiku? Di balik punggungku? Menggenggam tanganku?"

.

.

.

.

Neji terbangun dan mendapati ruangan yang ia tempati kosong. Tak ada orang selain dirinya yang tengah berbaring. Ruangan serba putih itu begitu senyap.

Sedetik kemudian, Neji merasakan perih di sekitar punggung. Luka yang ia dapat saat menjalankan misi level A tak terlalu banyak, tapi racun yang menerobos peredaran darahnya membuat keadaan semakin tak baik.

Meringis sedikit, Neji berusaha mendudukan tubuhnya sendiri. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, tatapannya sayu dan kosong.

Tak lama kemudian pintu dibuka. Membuat Neji mengarahkan kepalanya ke seseorang yang perlahan masuk dan tersenyum manis padanya.

Neji tak berkedip. Tak rela harus kehilangan pemandangan ini barang sedetik pun. Merekam setiap detail ekspresi seorang Hinata selalu menyenangkan baginya.

'Seandainya aku bisa selalu melihat senyum itu hanya untukku. Seandainya aku bisa memilikimu.'

Hinata menarik sebuah kursi dan menempatkannya di sebelah ranjang Neji, lalu duduk di atasnya.

Neji tak tahu harus bagaimana. Senyum Hinata membuat pikirannya tumpul. Dia hanya diam dan melihat. Dalam hatinya Neji senang karena ini menunjukkan bahwa Hinata khawatir padanya, tapi di sisi lain hal ini juga membuatnya kecut. Dia, yang selalu memendam dendam dan membalaskannya pada Hinata saat ujian Chuunin dulu, merasa tak berhak mendapat perhatian Hinata.

"Neji-nii sudah baikan?"

Biasanya, mendengar suara lembut Hinata, Neji langsung bahagia walau ia tak pernah menunjukkannya. Tapi kali ini hal itu justru membuat Neji semakin sakit. Nii? Oniisan?

Neji memutar ingatannya. Hinata telah bersama dengan Sasuke. Si stoic Uchiha yang dulu selalu ditakutinya dan sekarang malah bisa membuat Hinata nyaman. Tiba-tiba saja Neji merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia.

Dia selalu ada di sisi Hinata, tapi kenapa malah Uchiha itu yang bersamanya? Saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya tentang Sakura, Neji ada di belakangnya, tapi Sasuke yang ada di sisinya, menggenggam tangannya erat. Saat Naruto dan Sakura menikah, Neji di sisinya, tapi Uchiha itu justru ada di hadapan Hinata, memeluknya, melindunginya, memberikan rasa aman yang tak mampu Neji bagi. Neji selalu kalah dengan Sasuke.

"Neji-nii sudah seminggu tak sadarkan diri."

Ucapan Hinata kembali membuatnya tersadar. Matanya menemukan wajah cantik itu terlihat khawatir.

"Aku…" Hinata menarik nafas, menggigit bibirnya agar tak bergetar, "aku takut…" mata Hinata memanas, pandangannya mulai kabur, "…aku t-takut k-kalau Nii-san…a-aku…"

Neji tak mampu lagi menguasai pikirannya. Emosi yang memuncak menekan segala jenis kelogisan yang selalu jadi patokan si Hyuuga prodigy ini untuk bertindak. Ucapan Hinata menguatkan perasaannya. Tanpa ragu dia menarik tangan Hinata dan merengkuh gadis itu erat. Telinganya bisa menangkap isakan Hinata yang pelan. Bahunya menghangat seiring dengan rebahnya kepala Hinata di sana.

Saat mulutnya mulai membuka, kelogisan seorang Neji benar-benar sudah hilang, menguap tak berbekas. Emosi mendobrak hatinya, memaksanya untuk berkata…

Tapi kemudian Neji frustasi. Matanya ditutup dengan erat. Mulutnya dipaksa bergerak, bersuara, tapi tak ada apapun di sana. Neji memaksa mulutnya lagi, tetap tak bisa. Berkali-kali ia mencoba, pelukannya semakin erat pada Hinata. Matanya yang terpejam dengan sangat erat tak mampu membendung setetes air yang keluar dari sana.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, Neji menangis.

"Sakura-chan bilang, N-Neji-nii terkena racun ganas."

Yah, bagus! Neji tak akan menolah untuk mati. Sejujurnya, dia mengharapkannya.

"Tapi syukurlah ditangani tepat waktu. Neji-nii hanya kehilangan kemampuan berbicara selama dua minggu."

Neji diam, pelukannya melonggar.

'Sebegitu bodohnya kah, aku? Ketika takdir menempatkanku di sisimu aku hanya diam. Ketika waktu mengizinkanku tuk bicara aku hanya membisu. Ketika keadaan membuatku tak berdaya, aku malah ingin mengatakannya. Kenapa emosi ini begitu bodoh hingga tak dapat ku kendalikan?'

.

.

.

.

"Neji-nii mau bilang apa?"

Neji menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Keriuhan pesta masih terdengar, tapi Neji tak mau ambil pusing, sangat berbeda dengan Hinata yang bolak-balik melihat Neji dan kerumunan orang yang terlihat gembira itu, lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Hinata…" Neji menarik tangan gadis itu, menggenggamnya erat, membuat Hinata bingung, "untuk saat ini saja, biakan aku yang sepenuhnya ada di pikiranmu." Nada bicara Neji terdengar begitu lemah.

Hinata semakin heran.

"Aku tahu ini sudah terlambat." Neji menarik nafas, berusaha melonggarkan paru-paru yang begitu sesak, "Aku tak peduli. Kau akan segera meninggalkanku sendiri di sini." Neji memejamkan mata, mencari ketenangan dan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, "Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, izinkan aku mengatakannya padamu."

Hinata benar-benar tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Sasuke, suaminya yang baru beberapa saat lalu mengucapkan janji saling mencintai, telah menunggu terlalu lama.

"Maaf karena pernah menyakitimu."

Hinata menggeleng cepat, "Nii-san tak perlu minta maaf."

Neji langsung menghambur dan mendekap Hinata, "Bisakah kau merasakannya, Hinata?" tanya Neji, suaranya sedikit serak, "Aku… memandangmu sebagai seorang wanita. Aku memandang diriku sebagai seorang pria. Aku tahu ini terlambat, tapi aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu segalanya. Walau kau bukan lagi seorang Hyuuga, aku akan tetap mengatakannya." Neji membuka matanya, "Aishiteru… Hinata-sama…"

.

.

.

.

Dari jauh Neji memandangi sepasang pengantin baru itu. Hatinya mencelos melihat tangan Sasuke berpautan dengan milik Hinata. Dia tidak suka. Tidak akan pernah suka. Selamanya. Karena dia tak akan pernah rela. Dia akan selalu mencintai Hinata-sama-nya. Dia akan selalu menyimpan rasa itu, menutupnya rapat-rapat dalam hati.

Dia tak akan memisahkan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya akan melihat Hinata tersenyum dari jauh. Dia hanya akan mengawasi setiap perkembangan Hinata. Dia hanya akan terus menantinya dalam diam.

Karena takdir yang mengaturnya. Kisah cintanya dan Hinata yang tak akan pernah berbalas. Kisah cintanya yang hanya mengenal kebisuan karena hati tak berani bicara. Kisah cintanya yang bagai harta karun yang tak kan pernah bisa ditemukan.

Kisah cintanya dan Hinata.

**xxXX-Owari-XXxx**

**Cerita kali ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Westlife 'You make me feel'. Lagunya entah kenapa Haze rasa ngena banget buat fic kalau untuk Neji dan Hinata.**

**Tapi itu pendapat Haze aja, sih…**

**Apakah para reader setuju?**

**Ahahaha… Ini tanggal 23 Desember, kan? Dua hari lagi 25 Desember! Wow! Sebelum Haze lupa, SELAMAT NATAL buat semua! **

**Marry Christmas juga buat Saruwatari Yumi yang udah duluan ngucapin ke Haze… duh, senangnya…**

**Ok, yang terakhir… REVIEW! Hohohoho… *Santa mode : on –gaploked***


End file.
